This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to structures for mounting components within electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones contain electrical components such as displays, wireless circuitry, sensors, and communications buses. It can be challenging to mount desired electrical components within an electronic device housing. Space is generally at a premium, particularly in compact devices. If care is not taken, device performance may suffer or device housing structures may be bulkier than desired.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved techniques for mounting components within electronic devices.